Vermillion Endings
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: 'Feli...FELI' Stubborn Italy. Who thinks of going off alone when danger is around every corner!  Things that are better left forgotten replay, but can one break the cycle?  HetaOni- Perfect Ending GerIta Mentioon of HRE T for gore and lang


**Hello Loves~**

**Before you journey any farther, may I just point out that I do not own Hetalia or the Kingdom Hearts Series (Which is referenced here once. If you are not a member of said fandom, then you may want to consider looking up wayfinders when you arrive upon the aforementioned word to understand the legend.)  
><strong>

**Please Enjoy and Review if you could~**

* * *

><p>Walking down the long halls I felt totally numb.<p>

In all honesty, watching your friends die is not fun. They said _'Let me handle this one. It's fine.'_ But I didn't believe them. I didn't want them to go. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't do anything. I knew there was no way out.

And yet, I kept trying. I felt lucky I knew that reversal spell. There had to be a way out of this cycle I thought. I began to think and think. I expected him to do that, but how could I stop the rest of what might happen?

Then I figured it out. If I could try one more time, then maybe it'd work. At this point I couldn't care about what happens to me after, their safety was the only thing on my mind. Well that, and their deaths replaying. I remember staring out, surrounded like a clock, at my friends, who laid on the ground motionless.

"Feli!" Romano called

"Ve?" I responded.

"Are you okay fratello?" He said, looking worried.

"I should be asking you the same thing Ve~" I reply.

"I'm fine." he says curtly. I can tell though that he's been greatly affected by this. We all have. But we pushed on. Not that everyone could remember the worst of it, unlike me. But I was determined to make sure it wouldn't happen again. I was positive I wouldn't watch mio fratello die. Not again. I looked over at my friends and began to think of a plan.

"I'm going to get rid of this." England says holding a note in his hand.

"DON'T!" I shout. A memory of England leaving and being killed flashes in my head. "...I mean don't. Nothing good can happen. It hasn't worked yet..."

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" England asks me

"...You've seen this already, haven't you?" my fratello Lovino asks.

I nod. I've seen it far too many times actually.

"Bro…" America says. So far he's been like another brother to me. We've all become that close. I guess conflict does that sometimes….

"Just don't leave, ve~" I say.

"But that won't do anything. You said it yourself that nothing will happen if I don't do anything!" England says.

"Don't go Iggy!" America says. He can obviously tell that I've been through something here, and know what's going to happen.

"I'll be back. I promise you gits~" He says kindly before disappearing.

"Arthur…you dumbass! Why couldn't you have listened to Italy?" America yells at the spot where England was.

"Ve…. I know what I have to do…." I call out, though I'm not entirely sure yet.

"Fratello…." Romano looks at me.

"I don't like where you're going with that bro…" America says.

"FRATELLO DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Ve!"

"We could do it together, right?" America says, swallowing his 'heroic' pride.

"It never works!" I yell. "Every time you try, alone or together, you end up dying! I can't just sit here and watch anymore!"

"Fratello." Romano says firmly.

Suddenly a portal opens next to America.

"" I mutter several times.

"What did I miss?" England says, acting as if nothing happened.

"Your hand!" exclaims Canada.

"I'm fine..." he says., though his hand is bleeding badly through the gauze.

"You are not you damn liar!" fratello says.

America gently takes his hand and removes the gauze, revealing a '7' carved into his palm.

"Not again!" I shout, inside panic takes a hold of me.

Words begin to appear on his hand.

'_Never under estimate a simple paper cut... It could be the DEATH of you..'_

"And this is why you shouldn't have gone alone!" Romano says.

"I don't want to see this again, ve." I say. I remember a healing spell a cloaked schemer once taught me and I began o say it over England's hand.

"...Veneziano... has this part happened before?" Romano asks.

I refuse to answer him.

Of course it has. All of this has happened.

England suddenly lets out a blood curdling scream as the number re-appears.

_'It's not use. But I won't bother you unless I feel like stirring up a little fun for myself'_

_"_Yes..." I say, "Please forgive me, but it's the only way to save him this time.." I open a small door and rush out, locking it behind me.

"FELI NO!" Romano screams.

I walk the halls, gaining enough ground to begin casting. I figure if I can use a little magic to make sure that England's cut shrinks that it might help. It would require me to use a bit of my own energy, but I figure it's worth it. If I can keep him alive, then maybe we can make it out of here.

I begin to chant the words, my eyes begin to glow a bright green.

_Cambiare il destino _

_Salvaci questa volta_

CAMBIARE!

My eyes go back to normal and I feel a bit weaker, but it worked. That's all I care about. _'There's a chance_' I think. I begin to walk back, or rather run, fearing that I might be caught by something before I get back. If that was the case I would have done all of that in vain. But I quickly make it back, take a deep breath to slow my racing heart and begin to unlock the door.

* * *

><p>America buries his face in his hands and begins to softly sigh, and possibly cry. The whole experience has taken so much out of him, it's only normal for him to break down at least once.<p>

Romano mumbles, "...Feli you idiot..."

"Guys...we need to go after Italy." England says.

"No need..." I say as I walk back in.

"Feli!" Romano shouts.

"Check your hand again England...ve" I ask.

"I'm sorry..." America says, as blood seeps from his hand.

England examines his cut, " It's much thinner... What did you do Italy?"

"Ve! America! I thought I made sure that wouldn't happen..."

"Americ- OW!" England cries out in pain as the cut on his hand gets bigger. "Oh Fuck this!" he punches the wall next to him in anger.

"I think we all need to go..." Romano says, looking at the cut on England's hand which now reads: _'You're gonna have to try harder~'_

"I don't know what to do this time ve. I know maybe I have to..." I think out loud, but then realize what mio fratello said. "No! All together didn't work!"  
>"No fratello."<p>

"WE! We Italy. Not I, not you: We" England says.

"Apparently one by one didn't work either! We have to try together!" Romano shouts.

"Let me deal with it git! I can take the pain and not go back!" England yells

America brings his face up, revealing streaks of blood.

"No England! YOU CAN'T! I've seen it. You can't!" I yell back.

I go over to Germany, who was carrying on a different discussion, and hand him my tomato charm. I made it like a wayfinder after hearing the legend about it long ago.

"There! A reason to always come back...: I say, leaving him confused.

"We'll go together!" Romano insists.

"It hasn't worked so far because I didn't go alone." I begin, " You guys worry about me too much!"

"America?" Canada asks.

"Oh my god my hands are covered in blood why?" He screams.

"I'll be back. I PROMISE! This time you need to let me do this. If I have to watch you guys try again..." I choke back a tear, remembering all of their horrible deaths, " I don't know what I'll do!"

"We're not doing this again! We've gone through it so many times together and individually. It's no use!" England says.

I feel my fratello grab me suddenly, "Get it through your head, we're all going back TOGETHER!"

I break from his touch and I leave again, locking the door, making sure they stay there. " I WILL FIX IT THIS TIME!" I vow.

I begin to walk.

Hallway after familiar hallway. I wonder when I'll find it. They've run into us so much easier than this. Maybe they've left I thought. But I know they haven't. It's not that easy; It's **never** that easy. The quietness, the mind dulling silence surrounded me. At this point I'm not sure how much better this is than the cries for help. This silence reminds me more of what happened after... I find my self shuddering.

I decide to make use of my telepathy with Romano.

'_Make sure they don't-' _I begin.

'_It's too late...' _Romano replies telepathically.

I begin walking again, incredibly frustrated. I told them to let me handle this. They never let me do that! It's always _'No Italy, you'll get hurt, let me~' _But they can't handle it! I look over to some steps. A memory of Prussia's limp body strewn across them fills my head. I shudder again.

But I stop. I can barely hear something. I think it could possibly be a man talking... with a British accent?

My eyes widen and I find my feet taking me forward.

_" Which door?' _I think. I close my eyes and begin to think. Then feel. All I do is feel at that point. The world around me disappears. Energy is flowing and I find my center. I am calm. I face each door respectively, and my eyes slowly open. '_Third door on the left' _I think

I begin to wonder what I'll find this time. I pray I'm not too late.

"LEAVE US BE!" England shouts, attempting to use time magic. He's weak, I can tell.

At that point I've finally formulated what I have to do. I turn around suddenly, finding a large monster behind me.

It swings its razor sharp finger-like claws at me, and I hold up both my arms to break the blow. I feel the deep cuts the blow left, specifically the ones on my wrist. I stare at the crimson splatter left on the floor. My knees begin to feel weak and I suddenly hit the ground.

The monster sings at me more, causing multiple, shallower cuts. I feel a large warm sensation in my neck. Was it cut? I find myself in need of one more thing; the words.

I whisper something and the monster explodes in a puff of black smoke. I feel the warm, sticky crimson liquid flowing out of my veins as I attempt to get up. I find its no use. I ignore my fratello's telepathic questions, being unable to do anything and not wanting him to worry.

I take a sharp intake of breath and close my eyes. '_The cycle... is... broken...' _

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this..." England says, disappearing.<p>

Romano begins to have a short conversation with Italy telepathically.

"WHAT? No! America! ITALY!"

'_It's too late...'_ Romano replies to Italy's plea to make sure no one follows him. But he receives no reply in return.

"I don't like this..." Romano says, '_Feli...FELI?'_

Germany moved over to where the hysterics were, Italy's charm tightly gripped in his hand

The small group could hear England from wherever he was at this point.

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO THIS WON'T STOP! My hand will be like this FOREVER! BUT I CAN USE IT TO STOP THEM!"

Romano began to tear up slightly. "Feli... he's... he's not fucking responding..."

Germany and the rest of the room fell silent as the entire room heard this.

"SHIT!" England again yelled, " YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS! YOU PROMISED! WE HAD A BLOODY DEAL!"

Germany began to understand what Romano meant, he began to see what was happening.

"Nein... nein... it can't be..."

England opened a portal to where ever Italy was. He quickly spotted the sprawled out, blood soaked body of the small Northern Italian. He ran up to it.

" FUCK!" He ran faster, kneeling next to Italy. He shook Italy's limp body. He gasped and rapidly cast a teleport spell on them. In no time at all, the were back in the room with the rest of the nations.

"FIX THIS! You need to try because I can't anymore!"

Germany quickly locked his eyes on Feli as several tears ran down his rough face.

" SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! I brought him back, so just cast a spell or something!" the now magically drained Brit said hysterically.

Canada, America, and Romano ran over to Italy. Canada and America quickly remembered a cure spell that England had taught them when they were still colonies. They began to chant it in unison.

"He's... not going to wake up... is he?" Germany asked sadly.

America began to tear up again, this time not producing any blood.

Romano stood there, tears streaming rapidly down his face.

"W-Wake up Veneziano... y-you fucking bastard...wake the fuck up!"

"I won't allow this to happen! He'll be fine in a few minutes...trust me!" England said, searching his book for a spell. He, however, could not find it as his book was ripped, torn, and blood stained.

"Wait... your hand England! I can't see the mark! And Al, you're not crying blood eh!" Canada cried out.

America wiped his face, " Wait... that was me crying?" HE couldn't process the current situation, it was far too much too soon for him.

"Fratello! Come on... wake up... please... wake up..." Lovino shook Feli's limp body.

"The charm... He said he'd come back for it, ja? He has to wake up!" Germany shouted.

" Then why isn't he waking up now potato bastard?" Lovino called.

Ludwig began to hope, "Maybe it takes time?..."

"um..." England said looking down at his hand, then putting it down, no wishing to scare anyone.

"England...what happened to your hand?" Asked a concerned Canada.

"...it's like before..." He held out his hand which read: _'Nothing can stop the inevitable!' _

_"_"...What about love?" Asked England.

'_Huh?'_

"Love. L-o-v-e. Get it memorized." he repeated.

'_There's no way out! He was always a part of this. His destiny is linked with this! He never knew, but now you do! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!' _

Romano and America fell silent, feeling rather numb.

Germany suddenly got an idea. "Tell him that if Feliciano is able to wake up, he has to leave us alone and let us leave!"

"LOVE! Love can defeat you, can it not?" England cried out.

'_There is no way to defeat me! It's a meaningless effort to try!'_

"You so sure about that git? Love conquers even death you bloody wanker!" England said.

Germany returned his gaze to Italy.

"That it does, ja."

Romano reluctantly moved out of the way. He knew the only way to bring his fratello back at this point was to let Germany wake him up.

"Potato bastard! Just... wake him up... please..." He muttered the last part. Ludwig looked at him, almost confused.

"You're such an idiot Germany! You have to kiss him!" England said.

'_T-That Will__** NEVER **__work!' _

"Don't be too sure.." Germany said confidently as he moved toward Italy.

'_NO!' _ England's hand moved on its own, dragging him along as it tried to push Germany away.

Romano and Canada quickly blocked the way and grabbed his hand.

"Nope! Not today!" Romano yelled.

America attempted to 'Heroically' get off his knees, but couldn't fast enough.

Germany got down and gently crushed his rough lips against the Feli's soft, cold and somewhat blood stained lips. He felt Feli's body warm and his stillness melt away. The small Italian's heart began to beat again, his chest resume its eternal rise and fall.

England's hand began to hiss. A small sizzling sound followed.

Germany's face lit up, "He's alive..." Upon these words, Romano ran over to his brother's side.

'_NOOOOOO!'_ The hissing and sizzling sound slowly faded and died out.

Canada dropped England's hand. "That's creepy eh..."

"...He's alive!" Germany smiled and looked at the glowing charm in his hand. Italy's eyes slowly began to open.

I begin to think as my eyes open. "V-Ve...where am I?" I ask. The last things I remember are leaving the room, hearing England, and then nothing. My eyes open wide as I think of all my friends' deaths in order followed by... mine?

Before I can do anything, Germany pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Feliciano. Are you okay?" England asks

I see America facepalm. "I feel like an idiot for not remembering that love can kill most evil!" he says.

"I feel like an idiot in general, eh." Canada says.

America quickly brings England into a spinning hug. "We're alive!"

"I remember that's once of the first things England taught me- Wait, How come you didn't tell us sooner?" Canada says.

"I didn't remember git!"

"Ve?" I ask.

"You died fratello..." Romano says, "But... truelove'skissbroughtyouback." He mumbles the last part, but I hear him.

"Ve. Then I guess I owe you my gratitude..." I say to Germany.

"It was nothing, ja. But JUST DON'T DIE ON ME AGAIN!"

I laugh, "I won't."

"Guys! Over here!" A voice calls. Over there is a large white door with stained glass.

"Ve?" A vision of Holy Rome and then Germany plays out in my head. '_No matter what name I might go by, I will always be your love Italia.' _

A small tear runs down my face as I hug Ludwig. I finally see who he is. And we're alive. We're all alive and safe. We're getting out of here,; All of us.

I guess there really can be happy endings...

I smile, quickly forgetting everything that happened here. A now we start new beginning. One filled with pasta and happiness.

Le Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here you go~**

**What did you think? I wrote it during Spanish class while watching El Orphando, which if it was in English probably would have been a lot scarier. It's based off a brilliant Rp with KrionIris, Kairin597 {Or as she's known on dA BumbleBea597} and blackstarlightgirl {Who on dA is nightmarechild10}  
>I changed the characters a bit though, because I, for example am the Canada of our group, but in this, my words became Italy's. This resulted in a major mindfuck for them when they started reading~ Thus it was dubbed the Mindfuck story 3<strong>

**ANYWAYS! _AUTHOR UPDATE:_****It's spring break, meaning that almost all of my stuff should get updated! I actually would have updated Qfc: Hetalia style, but I was on a different computer and couldn't find the site with the script, so I typed this up. I shall try to get that up next, followed by _Is this for real or not_ {the arthur fic} and then _Crimson Regret_ {Which is approaching 40 pages in my notebook}.**

**Thanks for reading this long bunch of stuffs. I doubt you actually did, but whatever! Please Review.  
>PLEASE.<br>Thanks~  
>~Stay Awesome~<br>-Scarlett  
><strong>


End file.
